Talk:Mileena
Mortal Kombat Conquest images Aren't there any MK Conquest images of Mileena? Angie Y. 01:56, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Here's a pic --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 02:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thats friggin UGLY. Emoink15 08:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) She need to get some braces or somethin What The!?!! I just spent an hour correcting what some other guy did! I know Mileena is hot, but please who ever did it, next time control yourself. We are all fans of MK, and me being a big fan of Mileena was somewhat pissed. I hope I don't need to this again, thank you. i love Mileena if she was real i would kill kintana so mileena cuold be prinsess of edenia!!! : What is it about Mileena that you like so much? Why do you think she could make a better princess of Edenia than Kitana? —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall Don't mind him. One of those crazier fanboys who've abandoned all pretense of comprehension in lieu of obsession. Kaihedgie 05:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::This makes me lol. Taste is like ass, each one has its own. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 16:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I'm guessing they where not being mature. Queensindel 21:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ads are screwing up the table for me I don't know how to fix it, in the preview option all looks fine. 19:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Possible Appearance for the Flesh Pit Costume Okay, I think I may have an idea of what Mileena's Flesh Pits costume will look like. If you go to Shang Tsung's article and look at the picture of his MK vs. DCU ending, you'll see two nearly nude women at his feet wearing what can be best described as two Post-its over their nipples. The location, according to the picture, is Shang Tsung's flesh pits. If this is one of Mileena's alternate costumes, all I have to say is…Best…Alternate…EVER! Razr459 02:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Mileena's flesh pits costume is probably how it shows her in her vignette video when the guy says "Twisted and Mad she's equal in beauty and beast" Mabey a little overboard with her first appearance in the Story (MK9) I'm not going to put any spoilers, and I know she is known for this kinda stuff, but seriously? Isn't it going a little too far during her first appearance in the story? Thoughts? Brotherhood619 22:43, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. It's rated M for Mature, and the box clearly states that there will be partial nudity. Trust me, there have been far, far more explicit things in games. Besides, this is Mortal-Freakin'-Kombat. If the developers can have someone rip out, and crush a character's heart without anyone raising an eyebrow, then I'm pretty sure no one should be too worried about Mileena's impersonation of a poorly bandaged mummy. Razr459 22:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Eh, Maybe, I just can never take her seriously like that... Brotherhood619 22:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) How do you do it? How do you show her Fleshpit Costume in the Nekropolis? Alta1r 17:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you can. --Azeruth 17:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You can,I've seen it done.it's done like the other alts.(Hangingmanpeter0 17:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) I just went into the Nekropolis and could only get the normal outfit and the alternate for winning. Are they in the gallery? Or do you press start to switch? --Azeruth 17:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I figured it out. Click on someone and view a bio. Then when it loads, press start and go to character select. When you go to pick Mileena, press start over her and pick Costume 3. --Azeruth 19:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :You sir, Are a genius. yet, thing is, toggle damage does not work on the costume 3. Alta1r 20:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :That's because the Flesh Pits costume doesn't have any battle damage. Razr459 20:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Because then it would lead to nudity? Alta1r 20:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Evidently. She's already wearing what can be summed up as two post-its and a cornchip. Razr459 20:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Was it even supposed to be any battledamage on it then? Alta1r 19:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) This is so weird. Am I the only one that can see Mileena's teeth through her veil in Deception/Unchained? It's kinda freaking me out Queensindel 21:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see it. --Azeruth 21:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Her victory pose when she laughs. Queensindel 19:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeap, defininetely, Mileena is my FAVOURITE CHARACTER and her teeth was the first thing I noticed. 20:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I didn't see the Deception/Unchained part :P Thought you meant MK 2011. --''AZERUTH'' 21:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is there! When she wins a match, the camera zooms into her face, and she laughs. There, you can see her teeth trough her veil.InoSakuraConflict 16:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) cultural impact Mileena was the first evil female character to appear in the series. In Kitana's Kombat Kard (character trading card) video for Deception, Mortal Kombat co-creator Ed Boon has described Kitana and Mileena as the female equivalents of Scorpion and Sub-Zero.[15] In Mileena's card video, Boon described Mileena as "Anti-Kitana" and revealed that her "sharp, nasty teeth" were not originally planned and were only drawn for her MKII "Man-Eater" Fatality. (These teeth were not used again in gameplay until MK reboot in 2011, in which Mileena bites enemies during the fights and as part of one her Fatality moves.[16]) Mileena was originally portrayed by Katalin Zamiar in Mortal Kombat II as a purple-clad version of Kitana. The costume used for the bluescreen filming session was Kitana's blue and it was later altered digitally while creating their digitized sprites. (In a nod in the film Book of Swords, a minor character of similarly dressed unnamed sai-wielding female ninja is played in a cameo appearance by Zamiar.[17]) Becky Gable took over the part for Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 in a red costume[18] and in the later games no actors were used. In UMK3/''MKT'' and MKG Mileena had white eyes with no pupils and irises, but in the later games she has brown eyes and eventually Baraka-like Tarkatan yellow eyes in MK 2011 (and normal eyes in this game's alternative UMK3-style costume[19]). Her main color has also changed to dark shade of pink. For Deception, character designer Steve Beran "wanted to give Mileena an Arabic feel to her costume and the final version showed a lot more skin and her mask developed into more of a veil."[20] Mileena's costumes were getting ever more skimpy with every new game; in MK2011, one of her alternate ones (at least four, the largest number out of all characters as of April 2011) is actually made out of just some thin bandages on a naked body.[21] Her new personality is much more immature than the adult, cold and calculating Mileena of the previous games. is there a point hidden in this, cuz the section is titled "cultural impact" and all i'm seeing is a history on Mileena. Also, sign your damn posts-- 00:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Must I be here each 5 minutes just to see how vandals do their thing?! 01:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ally of Kitana!?!? What the hell happened in Kitana's ending!!!! Mileena is suddenly befriending her?! I mean, almost her whole storyline is her despise towards Kitana. And her wanting the throne! And now, she says: "OK, I'll be good." I don't get it. I think the main reason is that Kitana offered her a place in the royal authorities. Thoughts?InoSakuraConflict 03:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I think, if I am not mistaken, she and Kitana were allies at some point, but I do not think that idea persisted throughout the timelines. I think since they both assisted Shao Khan, there was a minor allegiance with each other, but that is it. Another thing I am confused about is the men in Mileena's love life. For example, according to the character info in MK2 has Mileena wanting Baraka to join her as king and queen, yet in the comics and Shaolin Monks, she shares a love/hate relationship with Reptile, which Kitana describes as being inseperable. Can anyone say two-timing? To get back to your question, no, I do not think Kitana and Mileena were ever actual allies, I think they just associated with each other due to the assistance of Shao Khan. Veil glitch Has anyone else expirienced mileenas veil glitch? When Mileena uses her enhanced "leapong neckbite" after a sai is impaled in the oponents back and mileena finishes stabing and gnawing and jumps of with a kick, her veil stays down and her face is revealed! it is not seen on her x-ray and fatalities . when you use a face gnaw again it wears off!!! skull-horror 0:36 , July 11, 2011 (UTC) 9 I know that the girls in MK are wearing slutty outfits but Mileena's flesh pit costume is just too far. 14:38, June 30, 2014 (UTC)~ Baraka and Mileena sleeping together is repulsive MKX Johnny states 'Sleeping with baraka is repulsive' and Mileena looks embarrassed. Perhaps she has feelings for Baraka after all??? 06:31, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Why do I keep seeing her added to MK11 Show me confirmation or get finished (Hadrimon (talk) 16:18, April 8, 2019 (UTC))